Many electronic systems require power amplifiers to drive capacitive loads. For example, power amplifier electronics are commonly required in satellites for various servo-control systems such as piezoelectric actuators for imaging applications. However, the high capacitance associated with piezoelectric actuators poses a challenge to maintaining stability and accuracy with conventional amplifier topologies. The art is therefore in need of an amplifier circuit with low quiescent current, and a current limit that reduces as the temperature rises for thermal protection of the electronic components of the amplifier circuit.